Golden Pair Oneshots and Drabbles
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: Shonen ai, Golden Pair, wierdness, and tennis all rolled into one!
1. NO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis No Ohjisama…

Warnings: Short, written by Kai (in a notebook), shonen-ai, and slight weirdness

Notes: Kai's first Tennis No Ohjisama fanfic, One-shots (probably end up as drabbles)

**NO! **

Eiji bit his lip in an attempt to escape from the grinning boy slowly approaching him. He scrambled backwards, knocking over tennis rackets, making a large _clang._ The boy- no, meanie- continued advancing forward as he laughed. A loud, cruel laugh. A laugh that always meant one thing.

"Just one taste?" A teasing tone questioned from behind him. Eiji's eyes widened. He was DOOMED! He whimpered as both boys took a step towards him… Then blinked, once, twice. Eiji spotted a certain green-eyed boy from out the open door…

Then he ran, taking flight. Eyes followed him humorously, as one Kikumaru Eiji screamed at the top of lungs, "NYA! SAVE ME OISHI! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Followed by a quite humorous glomp which knocked over the esteemed vice-captain.

Two sets of eyes peered out the doorway the boy had run through, amused. One pair closed; the other bespectacled. Then Fuji turned to Inui and said in an innocent tone, "Now about that juice…"


	2. Sighing

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis No Ohjisama…

Warnings: OOC-ness, weirdness, _some future _shonen-ai, etc.

Notes: This will be the last time this all of the above will be shown. Thanks so much…a LOT of people viewed/accidentally clicked this story! Two reviews…that's a lot for the small amount we wrote. TT's turn! Oh yeah…IF anyone decides to review after this chapter, guess who wrote that chapter! (Our writing styles are nearly impossible…to figure out! They're super similar! And if you guess correctly, you can choose a topic for a drabble/oneshot?)

* * *

**Sighing**

Oishi sighed…and was promptly poked (stabbed) viciously in the cheek. "Oi-shi!" His (lovable) doubles partner whined, partially screamed, "There's a scary man outside! Here! NOW! THERE'S A SCARY MAN!"

Oishi peeked outside, seeing the ever famed Ryuuzaki-sensei. The older woman had developed a pulsing anger mark above her right temple… "KIKUMARU! I'LL **MURDER** YOU! YEAH, YOU! I HEARD THAT MAN COMMENT!"

Eiji blinked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Nya…" Ryuuzaki was heard stomping towards the front door. Eiji dived into Oishi's bed, whimpering as Ryuuzaki entered the room.

Ryuuzaki-sensei ripped the sheets off of the bed, and began dragging Eiji out by the back of his shirt. Said boy pouted, and was soon dragged down the stairs. Oishi sat up in alarm as he saw Eiji hitting the steps.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei…you'll hurt him if you continue." The woman turned, blinked, than unceremoniously threw him down the stairs. Oishi shook his head, knowing the woman had just set the hyper active redhead free.

He smiled, and walked back into his room, closing the door behind the door. Oishi sighed in content. …Outside his door, one Sumire Ryuuzaki, and one Eiji Kikumaru put their ears to the door in time to catch his sigh.

Sumire tsk-ed. "Oishi is still sighing. He is going to get wrinkles. That's the reason I've got so many, you know..." Eiji looked up in surprise. "Nya? You mean it's not because you're OLD?"

Ryuuzaki-sensei glared at the boy. "He's still sighing…let's go to the plan where I attack you and send you to the hospital." Eiji's eyes widened. "OI-SHI!"

* * *

_**Review responses:**_

**Marie – **Thanks a lot! Drabbles…we'll try to make them longer…this was a little longer. Thanks for being our first reviewer!

**Craziwidder – **You think so? Thanks! XP

* * *

…I like cheese. I like reviews. Questions? Yaay! Review please and I'll give you a piece of…cake? Yes! CAKE! 


	3. I

Okay! After reading this, guess who wrote this! Sorry for the super long wait!

**

* * *

I**

"Oishi?"

"Yes Eiji?" To be quite honest, Oishi Syuuichirou was curious. Eiji had always hung on to that cute accent, even after high school. They were in college now, so why should that change?

_Wait a minute…_Oishi's face flamed. _CUTE! What am I thinking?_

Eiji seemed to notice that he wasn't paying attention, and promptly announced it to him… "Pay attention, NYA!"

Oishi did as he was told. "Ok, so what is making you so uncomfortable?" Eiji looked up nervously, and murmured, "Promise you won't get angry…ne?" "Eiji. Just tell me. We're in the Golden Pair, remember…"

Eiji puffed his cheeks out, looking quite put out by Oishi's easy tone. "But this is IMPORTANT…" He whined. Rolling his eyes, Oishi continued on his neglected homework. "Just talk, Eiji. I'm sure it's nothing nearly as big as you think it is." "Ok, Oishi Syuuichirou! The truth is…I-"

Eiji's roommate poked his head in. "Oi! I'm going to the cafeteria on a drink run. You want anything?" Eiji fell over. "Jun-" He hissed, "You are interrupting my big and dramatic super cool speech, nya!"

Jun, Eiji's roommate, blinked. "O..k. Still, you want anything, Kiku-chan?" Eiji smirked. "I want Ponta™, and…" The list went on and on, and Oishi's jaw nearly fell off in shock.

Jun just shook his head. "So, lemme get this straight. You want a grape Ponta™, a white chocolate Reeses© cup, a bag of popcorn, seven Laffy Taffy™ Nerd Packs, a cup ramen, one freshly made miso soup, 16 mini bags of popcorn, a carton of vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, etc." Eiji nodded. OK. See ya in a bit."

Oishi looked dubiously at the smirking roommates. Eiji was light and bouncy, liked having fun and was interested in new things- not really caring about rules. Jun, on the other hand, was the kind of guy who seemed nice, but was the person you wouldn't know quite what to expect from.

Jun saluted and left for the cafeteria with a large basket. Eiji turned back, serious once more. "Now then. Oishi! I!" Oishi urged him on, "Yes?"

"I!" "Yes?"

"I! HOPE!" "YES?"

"I-" _We now interrupt your programming to point out the obvious: they aren't getting anywhere. Let's fast forward to ten minutes later._

"I! AM! A!" "YES?" …_Never mind. Let's go an hour into the future then._

"-OK, Oishi?" _Ah, good. We now return to your regular programming._

"…Next time, Eiji, don't make me wait forever to hear that. Alright?" … "HAI! Let's go play a game!"

"_**I hope you're happy, Syuuichirou." **And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that. But, really…who the heck believes me when I jump at them screaming, "I AM A VAMPIRE!"? _

_

* * *

Review Replies:_

**Goggelgirl:**

…Don't worry about not getting them….We just write as it strikes our fancy. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kira:**

'write more please', right? Here ya go! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wata-chan:**

Hi! You rock! We didn't think you'd actually read this fic! Bye bye, thanks for reviewing, and you are our 5th reviewer!

(passes out cake to all reviewers)

* * *

I think this was cruddy. Tell me what you think, though. 


End file.
